Relented
by Kvhottie
Summary: TezukaxFuji! Yaoi! Fuji wont accept the fact that he is in love with Tezuka. Tezuka is in love with Fuji and wants to see if fuji feels the same. Events happen to test them. Seigaku setting with a few of the seigaku characters! it's ganna get naughty soo
1. Discovery

Ch.1 Discovery

The rain showers down washing away heat and also any hope of finishing the game. As the player's passion to win rise, the more the rain increases, causing the tennis game to abruptly stop. Yet again, Fuji had sunken to his opponent's level, without trying to exert his true potential. Today's victim: Ryoma, the new super rookie. Fuji pants and directs a smile towards his opponent who seemed to have enjoyed the game. Fuji himself was shocked at how much the super rookie had pushed him to his limits, though not far enough. Fuji slowly walks towards the little shack which they call their changing room, hearing the melodic sounds of "splish" "splash" his sneakers were making when in contact with the wet floor. As he enters the changing room, a lighting bolt smears the grey of the sky, a sight which Fuji deeply admires.

Fuji closes the door behind him and jumps at the sound of his name. "Fuji…"

He turns around and finds himself looking into the cold eyes of his captain. "Tezuka"

Fuji wasn't nervous even if the icy stare of his captain seemed to be burning a hole through him. He's known him for far to long to be intimidated by Tezuka's outer shell.

"Why didn't you fight Ryoma with your full potential?" Tezuka stares into Fuji's eyes with his most serious face, as if that ever changed.

Fuji couldn't help but avoid his eyes, he felt as if Tezuka was staring into his very core. "I can never seem to get fully serious. What about you?"

"I always play my best." That hurt Fuji, he thought Tezuka and himself were the same kind, but it seems that that wasn't true.

"Oh. Then if this will be a problem you can take me off the team." Fuji stares at the jacket his captain had on, it had imprinted on the front Seigaku, the name of their tennis club. In his voice the fear of having that taken away wasn't visible, but tennis was the only thing Fuji had left, and if that title was taken away then his life would surely shatter.

"It wouldn't be reasonable to take such drastic measures, I'm sure you'll avoid making this into a problem." Tezuka's stern tone never seemed to change; his voice is always monotonous, even towards a friend.

Fuji sits on the bench located near the window of the changing room; the sky had engulfed his mind. The bolts of light splashed and decorated the grey sky, like a painter painting on canvas. He pulls himself out of his train of thought and turns around to ask Tezuka a question but his mind is turned blank by the sight in front of him. Tezuka had taken off his tennis uniform in order to put on his school clothes but in the process was standing half naked in front of Fuji. Fuji couldn't help but stare at the mildly built body and the silky, brown hair covering Tezuka's delicate neck.

"Fuji? What are you staring at?" Tezuka's voice startles him and he quickly averts his eyes.

"Nothing…" Fuji stands and slips off his jacket and tennis shirt. He walks over to get his bag which was near Tezuka, but trips in the process.

Who knew Fuji was going to land in between Tezuka's legs as they both hit the floor. Fuji wasn't thinking about how much the fall hurt because he was entranced by the distance between himself and Tezuka. He could hear Tezuka's soft breathing and he could see the sparks of gold in his brown eyes, he felt as if he wanted to kiss Tezuka's soft lips.

Tezuka clears his throat, "Fuji…"

Fuji immediately pushes himself away, hiding his flushed face from Tezuka's vision. "I'm sorry"

"Its fine" Tezuka finishes gathering his things, "Well, see you tomorrow."

Fuji's eyes follow Tezuka out the door, wishing he would stay longer. After Fuji was sure he was long gone he whispers to himself in that lonely room, "See you Tezuka…"

Fuji sighs; he didn't understand what the heck was wrong with him. He puts on his school shirt and gathers his stuff. He walks home, without and umbrella, letting the rain attempt to wash away all these foreign emotions he was feeling. He puts on his mask before entering his house, a smile, which Fuji was confident no one could ever crack. Fuji only removes his mask when he's alone, other than that, a smile always crosses his face…except when he is with Tezuka. Tezuka seemed to know Fuji too well and that scared Fuji…he felt as if his own would was being invaded by a stranger. The sad thing is that even if Tezuka could read Fuji like a book, Fuji seemed to know very little about Tezuka. Knowing him for 3 years, yet he knows less than those Tezuka fan girls at school.

"Hi Onee-san." Fuji smiles at his older sister, even she couldn't tell that Fuji's feelings were being thrown around like a tornado.

"Hmm. You sure are late, is it a girl that is keeping you out?"

"Ha-ha, yes of course it is." Fuji slowly climbs the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him.

He throws himself on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. He places his finger on his lips; did he really want to kiss Tezuka at that moment?

Fuji shifts to his side, "It's just my imagination…I must be getting a cold." Fuji's mind wanders on until he drifts into sleep and boy what a dream he had!

Fuji drags his feet on the way to school; he really didn't feel like seeing Tezuka today. Well that is practically impossible since they were in the same class and tennis club. The dream he had last night knocked off his morning mood, it was proving more impossible to smile the closer he got to school. Why did he have to have a wet dream about Tezuka on the day of exams?

Fuji feels his forehead, "Some thing is wrong with me. I seriously must be getting a cold."

Fuji passes the school gate and is greet with his usual group of fan girls. "Good Morning Fuji-sama!"

He flashes a beautiful smile, "Good Morning girls"

"Ah Fuji-sama, you're looking beautiful today." The girls stare in awe at Fuji's flawless face and figure.

"Thank You, you are as well."

"Ah!" Fuji walks by the girl as they melt to the floor. He always uses that line in order to escape their grasp.

Fuji walks up the stairs of the school building, dreading ever coming to school. First period was English, and Tezuka sat next to him. Not if that matters, Tezuka never seemed to take his eyes off the chalk board, even if he's already fluent in that language. It was pretty early so Fuji wanted to take the opportunity to relax in what he was expecting to be a desolate classroom.

As Fuji opens the classroom door, he feels someone pull him in and back him up to the wall near the door. Fuji could feel the person's heart beating, and his silky hair softly ghosting over Fuji's smooth skin. He places his hand over Fuji's mouth and stares at the door from a distance. He waits until a crowd of fan girls pass the classroom by in order to talk.

He takes his hand away from Fuji's mouth, and awkwardly moves away. He avoids looking into Fuji's eyes, "Sorry…I was running away from the fan girls and if they'd had seen you I'm sure they would have found me."

Fuji stands there, speechless; because if he talked he was sure his heart would have come out of his mouth. He was now facing the person he least wanted to see…Tezuka.

**Authors Note: Kawaii!! XD – Jup…my second story!! I was debating what couple to do it on and I decided not to do another KanamexZero until later. I wanted to do a prince of tennis fanfic first!! FujixTezuka is my fave couple and I'm sure this will be a fun story. Also…I decided to make my chapters shorter but have more chapters and leave all of you in cliff hangers!! It makes it more exciting. Lol. Please look forward and leave comments!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Tears

CH.2 Tears

Fuji's cheeks felt hot and he was sure his face was bright red from the heat exchange between himself and Tezuka. His heart was thumping like a parade drum and his breath was accelerated. All because the guy in front of him had held him close for less than 2 minutes…seriously he must be getting a cold.

Fuji squeezed out an awkward laugh, "So how many girls were you running away from this time?"

Tezuka cleared his voice, still averting his eyes, "It's none of your concern."

"Hmm…so it's like that. Are you so embarrassed from being chased by girls that you can't even look at me? So Tezuka the great is affected by something so trivial…"

"Stop spouting nonsense."

Fuji places his hand on Tezuka's chin and starts tilting his head in order for them to meet eyes, "Then why are you…" Fuji couldn't believe his eyes…he'd never seen Tezuka in this state before.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tezuka's flushed expression, it seemed so beautiful and new to Fuji. He wanted to get closer to Tezuka, feel his heat as before, and know what was making Tezuka flush. As if in a trance, Fuji places his hand on Tezuka's cheek and pulls him closer, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. As they separate, Tezuka's shocked expression causes Fuji to wake up and he suddenly regrets what he just did.

"I-I'm sorry Tezuka" Fuji gathers his things and runs towards the door.

Tezuka grabs Fuji's wrist, "Wait Fuji!"

Fuji jerks his wrist away from Tezuka, "I said I'm sorry already, tell Sensei I went to the infirmary." With that Fuji runs out of the room, closing the door behind him. He really had to get this cold checked before it became any worse.

Fuji slides the infirmary door open and finds the grey haired nurse smiling at him sweetly. "Hi honey, what's wrong?"

Fuji tries to smile but for once in his lifetime it proves impossible, "I think I have a cold"

The nurse points to a seat next to her, "Come sit here darling." She feels Fuji's forehead and take's his temperature. "You don't have a fever. Is your throat hurting?"

"No."

"Then you don't have a cold…why do you think you do?"

Fuji plays with the buttons of his shirt nervously, "Well…my cheeks heat up, my breath shortens, my heart accelerates, and I do really unusual things. Are you sure I don't have a cold…maybe a lethal disease?"

The nurse laughs, "Does this happen when you are around a specific person?"

Fuji's face light up," Yea…it does. Maybe I'm just allergic to them, is there any medication for that?"

"Darling, there is no medication for love…"

Fuji almost falls out of his seat, "WHAT?"

"What you described are the symptoms of love. You are in love with the person that makes you react like this."

The nurse's smile now made Fuji want to puke, she didn't understand how much of a problem this was. He couldn't possibly be in love with Tezuka! "Can I rest here please…I don't feel well."

"Of course."

Fuji felt like drowning in his sleep in order to escape the words that nurse just said. They seemed to haunt him in his sleep saying "HAHA…you are in love with a man!"Although, it was worse when the school bell reminded him he had to see that "man" afterschool for tennis practice. Fuji dragged his feet to the dressing room and put on his uniform in solitude…he was late. Tezuka was going to give him hell for this, he wondered how much laps he was going to have him run.

Fuji forced a smile and walked towards the court but turned when Eiji called him. "Fuji! Fuji!"

"Hi Eiji"

Eiji placed his arm around Fuji, "Nee Fuji, why are you late?"

"I was resting in the infirmary…"

"Seriously, nya! What's wrong, are you sick?"

Fuji shoves the nurses words out of his mind, "No, I was just tired."

"FUJI, 20 LAPS FOR BEING LATE!" Eiji and Fuji flinch…Tezuka was in a bad mood.

Eiji turned to face Tezuka, "But Tezuka, Fuji was late because he was in the-

Fuji covered Eiji's mouth before he finishes the sentence, "Its fine Eiji…" and passes Tezuka without making eye contact. He also ignores Tezuka calling his name when he was halfway around his first lap, he didn't feel like talking to him now. When Fuji finishes his laps he returns to the courts only to find all the regulars practicing in pairs. He desperately looks for a partner but sighs when he realized only Tezuka was left.

"Fuji…"

Fuji shivers and smiles as he turns around, "Hello Tezuka"

"Come help me practice."

"Yes" Fuji dreadfully follows Tezuka to an empty court.

Fuji serves and tries to focus on the game because he wouldn't get a point from Tezuka if he wasn't fully focused. He was happy tennis didn't need words or emotions; it's just a game of getting the ball to the opposite side of the court. Fuji starts noticing people gathering around the court he was practicing in. This was bound to happen since it's rare to see a practice game between the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu and the "prodigy" Fuji Syuusuke. Of course at the end Fuji ends up loosing without even exerting his full potential, as always.

Fuji lies on the ground panting; he notices everyone had left home already. Not wanting to stay alone with Tezuka again, he stands up and walks towards the court door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Fuji turns around to face Tezuka, "Sorry I forgot. Good game." Fuji reaches for the door on the gate surrounding the court but gets stopped by Tezuka.

"That's not right. Do you seriously think I can act as if you didn't do anything this morning?" Tezuka puts his hand on the door, as if to prevent Fuji from trying to escape.

Fuji keeps on smiling; he didn't want Tezuka to get to him this time. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now…can I leave? I have to go home."

Tezuka pushes Fuji to the gate door, "So you are saying you don't remember doing this?" Tezuka licks Fuji's bottom lip and slowly slides his tongue into Fuji's mouth. Fuji couldn't prevent his tongue from playing with Tezuka's making the kiss turn heated and passionate.

When they separate for air Fuji moves away from Tezuka, "S-Stop…I don't remember doing that."

Tezuka smirks, "It's not like you protested against it…"

Fuji blushes but turns his head away from Tezuka, "Get off me. I don't like this at all."

Tezuka puts his hand inside of Fuji's pants, "It seems like your body disagrees."

"What are you doing? Stop!" Fuji tries to push Tezuka away but he raises Fuji's wrists above his head.

"Don't worry…it'll feel good" Tezuka rubs the tip of Fuji's length and then goes on to jerking it.

"S-Sto..ah ah ngh" Fuji moans loudly which surprises him.

Tezuka licks some of the come on his hand, "You see. You seemed to enjoy it a lot."

"J-Just…let me go." Tezuka steps away from Fuji, shocked by his expression.

"Wait Fuji…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Fuji weakly smiles as tears appears in his eyes, "I guess you also have a cold…yea…that must be it"

Fuji pushed Tezuka aside and opens the gate door, running to the locker room to get his stuff. He didn't even bother to change or to stop when Tezuka screamed "wait". Tezuka couldn't possible say anything that would make Fuji feel better at this point. Fuji felt as if his world was being ripped apart and he just wanted to get home. As he ran across the street opposite to his house, his tears prevented him from seeing the car coming his way.

**Authors note: Ton ton ton..hahahaha! I ended this chapter on a mysterious note…and yes people!! I know I did some changes to the characters and stuff…but that's the point of a fanfic. I'm just making it more "convenient" for myself. Aww and I love seeing this side to Tezuka…it's annoying that he's always so composed..hehehehe. Well thanx 4 the reviews and until next chapter!!**


	3. Surrender

Ch.3 Surrender

When Fuji woke up his vision was blurry and his head was spinning in circles. His eyes flutter open as the soft light of the morning sun shine over his room. He had no idea where he was and he only remembers pieces of last night. He remembers tennis practice, then that experience with Tezuka, and then running home. Did he ever get home?

"Why do I feel like I'm high?"

"It's because of the anesthetics…you are in the hospital. " That voice…Fuji wondered why Tezuka was here. He didn't want to talk to him.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Fuji tried to get up but when he did he felt as if someone slashed his arm.

Tezuka softly forces him to lie down again, "Idiot don't get up; your left arm is fractured. After you ran away from me yesterday, you were hit by a car in the street before your house.

"Oh…at least it wasn't my right arm." Fuji didn't know if it was the anesthetic or if it was that so called cold but something was definitely wrong with him.

Tezuka came closer to Fuji's bed, "Don't say that…even if it's not the arm you play with, you still got hurt because of me."

Fuji turned his head away from Tezuka, "Who says I got hurt because of you? Are you here only because you feel guilty?"

"No Fuji" That tone made Fuji's heart ache, "I'm here because I was worried."

Fuji forced a smile, "Well I'm fine Tezuka. I'm sorry I've been such a bother, you can go home now." If he was planning to act as if nothing happened yesterday…now was the time but it seemed Tezuka couldn't catch the hint.

"Fuji, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday."

Fuji tried not to choke on his words, "Its fine. I'm sure you weren't feeling well, we can act as if nothing happened."

"It hurts me more to see that you are forcing yourself. Don't worry, I wont lay a hand on you ever again. I hope we can go back to being great friends." Those words made Tezuka's throat dry up, but it is for the best.

Fuji couldn't say a word for the fear of his heart just sopping and him suddenly collapsing. His mind was screaming "wait Tezuka" but Fuji's pride forced those words to stay inside him. He watched Tezuka leave and let himself be engulfed by the loneliness in the room.

Fuji shared the dim light of the sun with more than one person the next morning. He was happy to see the whole team or at least he acted as if he was. What sadden him was that it wasn't really the whole team who visited since Tezuka wasn't there.

Eiji sat on Fuji's bed not considering that he is injured, "Nee Fuji, how did you get into that accident?"

That question made Fuji flinch, "Um…I don't remember well. I guess that I wasn't being careful."

Ryoma smirked, "That's new Fuji-sempai. I would never have thought that you would rush for anything because you always seem so calm."

Fuji faked a laugh, "We'll I guess you learned something new today."

Oishi forces Eiji to get off of Fuji's bed, "So Fuji, I guess you can't play in our next tournament. I hope you can recover soon though."

Fuji was actually touched by Oishi's sympathy, "Yea but I will be competing in the next. Just make sure you guys win."

The whole team replied, "Of course we will!"

They left with a "See you soon" and only left behind flowers which swam in a vase near Fuji's bed. He sighed, that meeting had tired him. It took a lot of effort to fake a smile this time because he was feeling nothing close to happy. All he's been thinking about was the words Tezuka said in their last meeting, "I hope we can become great friends again". Fuji didn't want that…but he had no idea what he really wanted.

The next few weeks weighed Fuji down but he wasn't going to give up! If Tezuka wanted to act as if nothing happened between them, then Fuji could act even better. After he was released from the hospital, Fuji went to school the next day and found that nothing had changed.

Fuji passed the school gates and the usual group of fan girls swarmed around him. "Good Morning Fuji-sama."

"Good morning ladies."

"Fuji-sama we heard you were in the hospital. Is your arm fully healed?"

"Yes, did you miss me?"

"Yes Fuji-sama!"

"I missed you too."

"Kyaaaaa!" Fuji walked by the melting fan girls, it seems as if his trick still works.

Fuji see's Tezuka as he walks to the school building and reminds himself to act like he used to before. He smirks when he see's that Tezuka's fan girls were about to eat him alive. He walks towards them and squeezes into the tight circle formed around Tezuka.

Fuji smiles and whispers to Tezuka, "You are always bad at dealing with ladies."

"It's none of your concern." Tezuka's icy glare bothered Fuji, but he forced himself to keep acting.

Fuji smiles as a reply and turns his attention to the fan girls. "Ladies, you have to understand that Tezuka need's space to breath and that he doesn't like you girls following him around all day."

The fan girls fell into Fuji's spell, "We understand Fuji-sama."

"Why not leave Mr. Grumpy here alone and join my fan girls. If you do, you get to greet me each morning…but not more than that. Okay?"

The fan girls seemed to be in a trance, "We understand. Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Grumpy and bye Fuji-sama."

When the fan girls leave Fuji turns to Tezuka, "Problem solved."

Tezuka pushes up his glasses, "Doesn't that trouble you more."

"Not exactly...I know how to deal with ladies." Fuji placed his hand on Tezuka's shoulder, "on the other hand, you have a hard time dealing with them."

Tezuka cleared his throat and moved his shoulder away from Fuji's hand, "Well, thank you. See you in class."

Fuji was left standing alone outside of the school building feeling as if he was going to break down. Did Tezuka really forget all about his feelings for Fuji already? Why is he being so cold towards him and didn't even let Fuji touch him. Fuji kept thinking about this during class causing him to get in trouble with teachers for not paying attention. Classes passed by with Fuji in a daze just like the first half of tennis practice. Fuji was practicing with Ryoma when we noticed Tezuka leave the court he was in to talk to a girl from the school. Her blush was making Fuji want to fling her across the campus.

"Ryoma…do you know who she is?"

Ryoma glanced at the girl, "Yea. She is some girl who is in love with Tezuka and that has been coming every day for the past week."

Fuji wouldn't know since he hasn't been here, "So are they going out?" Fuji couldn't prevent the edginess in his tone.

"I'm not sure, I doubt Captain would go out with anyone."

Fuji dropped his tennis racket, "You'll find yourself being wrong." Fuji walked towards Tezuka's direction, leaving Ryoma playing by himself.

Fuji got there moments after the girl left and tried to calm himself down. "Hmm so I see you got yourself a little admirer. It seems I was wrong, you can actually handle a lady."

"Please mind your own business and go back to practice."

Tezuka's tone aggravated Fuji, "Why shouldn't I be curious if my "great friend" is going out with a girl?"

"Lower your voice and calm down. Why are you so mad anyway?"

"Because…" Fuji inhaled deeply, "It's nothing and I guess I should mind my business."

Fuji put on a smile and walked back to were he was practicing with Ryoma. The second half of practice finished the same as the first half started, but something had been broken inside of Fuji. Everyone left home and Fuji finished changing in silence. He gathered his stuff and walked towards the school gate, almost dropping everything when he approached it. He saw Tezuka walk out the gate with that stupid girl clinging on to him making Fuji want to throw himself off the nearest rooftop. Fuji walked home feeling angry, sad, and confused. This time he made sure to not to get hit by a car but he wanted something bad to happen to him so he could forget the pain in his heart. His mind was swirling and the question "what do you want" kept popping in his head. Fuji dropped his stuff in his doorway and turned around to head back out just as his sister came to greet him.

"Syuusuke, where are you going?"

Fuji shouted back as he ran into the dark, rainy night, "To get something I want!" Fuji had no idea what he was going to say or why he was doing this even when he was in front of Tezuka's house. He had no idea why he opened the front door which Tezuka had a habit of leaving unlocked or why he was climbing the stairs to that lonely house. All he knew is that he wanted to see Tezuka and explain his feelings to him.

Fuji stood soaked in front of Tezuka which desperately tried looking for a dry towel. The water from the rain merged with the waterfall of tears coming from Fuji's eyes. Tezuka noticed this and slowly approached Fuji.

"Fuji, what's wrong?"

"Tezuka! I know it might be too late to say this but I finally know what I want…I want you. I know you don't like me anymore and it's really selfish to say this to you now but…but if I didn't the tornado inside me was going to rip me to shreds.

Tezuka's shocked expression frightened Fuji who couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. "I-I'm sorry. Just act like you didn't hear that" Fuji turned to run out of Tezuka's room but found himself being held by him.

"You are not going to run away from me again are you?" Tezuka held Fuji closer to him, "I haven't stopped from loving you…my love has only grown stronger."

Fuji almost lost his breath, "Then who was she?"

Tezuka chuckled, "You were jealous?"

Fuji pouted and looked away to hide his blush, "So?"

Tezuka tilted Fuji's head and gently kiss him on the forehead, "She kept following me around and I didn't want to make her cry. I was just being polite…I told her I liked someone else."

Fuji smiled, "and who is this someone again?"

Tezuka placed his arms around Fuji's waist, "You"

Fuji came closer to Tezuka, "Really?"

Tezuka was so close he could feel Fuji's accelerated heart beats, "I love you Fuji"

"I love you too Tezuka" Fuji kissed Tezuka, slipping his tongue into his mouth and playing with Tezuka's tongue. Tezuka softly bit Fuji's lower lip and licked the blood with his tongue. He placed Fuji on his bed, hastily removing the wet articles of clothing and kissing Fuji's neck at the same time. His world was surrounded by Fuji's soft moans and his body anticipating what they were about to do. He gently sucked on Fuji's nipple but drastically stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Kunimitsu?"

**Authors note: Hehehehe…aww just when they were going to have fun. I wonder if they'll get caught...and who is the person coming? Will they be able to have sex tonight…we'll see in the next chappie. I happened to be listening to the English version of Sakura Kiss op of Ouran high school host club by Christina Vee…it's awesome even though I like the Japanese version better. I made this chapter longer because I felt like I couldn't stop before…this was the perfect moment to stop. Thanx for the reviews…until next chapter!**


	4. Heated

Ch.4 Heated

"Kunimitsu?"

By the time his name was called the 2nd time, Tezuka had already swiftly put on his shirt and his pants. He orders Fuji to just put his pants on and throws him a pajama shirt to hold.

Tezuka whispered,"Just act as if you were about to put it on…and don't face the door so she wont faint by seeing your erection!"

"Okay…"

"Kunimitsu…are you there? Why don't you respond, I'm opening the door." Tezuka grabs a pillow and covers his hard on just before his mother opens the door.

"Why are the lights off? Tezuka's mother turns the lights on and gives a warm smile.

"Hi Fuji-kun" Fuji turns his head and smiles but doesn't turn around.

"Hi mother…Fuji is going to sleep over; I'm just going to let him wear one of my pajamas."

"Does your mother know Fuji-kun?"

Fuji turns his head again, "Yes Ma'am"

"Well Tezuka, your father and I are going to come home very late so please treat Fuji-kun well."

"Yes mother."

Tezuka's mother turns to leave, "Good Night boys," and she closes the door behind her. Tezuka waits until he hears the front door lock for him to move.

Tezuka takes off his shirt and pants, "Now back to what we were doing". Fuji throws the pajama shirt to the other side of the room and lets himself be thrown on the bed.

They lock in another heated kiss, each of their tongues intertwining with the other. Fuji moans lightly as they kissed because he feels Tezuka pinching his nipples. Fuji pants when they separate for air and looks worriedly at Tezuka,"Lock the door…what if they catch us."

Tezuka lightly kisses Fuji's lips, "They will be back after midnight…and don't you like taking risks?"

Fuji smirks," Of course."

Tezuka takes off Fuji's pants and boxers, smiling at the sight in front of him, "Did mother almost catching us make you harder?"

Fuji blushes, "Don't stare at me so much…"

"Then I should entertain myself some other way." Tezuka runs his tongue up Fuji's length, smiling at the reaction he was getting. He places Fuji's member in his mouth, sucking and licking gently.

"nghhh..ah..ah..s-stop Tezuka, I'm… going to c-come." The lustful tone Fuji used to say those words only makes Tezuka increase his pace until he feels his mouth fill up with come and swallows.

"Did I entertain you enough" Fuji stares at Tezuka lustily.

"Not enough…" Tezuka slowly gets closer to Fuji's face.

"That's what is expected…" Fuji pulls Tezuka and gives him a violent yet passionate kiss. While kissing, Tezuka spreads Fuji's legs and slowly sticks a lubricated finger in his entrance.

"ahh…what are you doing Tezuka?"

"Just preparing you…" Tezuka runs a trail of kissed from Fuji's neck to his chest. He sucks on Fuji's nipples as the fingers in Fuji's entrance increase to three.

"ngg…ah…ah…st-stop teasing me, stick it in already Tezuka."

Tezuka smirks, "You are going to go crazy with passion before I do." Tezuka slowly licks Fuji's inner thigh and moves down to Fuji's entrance, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

Fuji moans uncontrollably and grips the sheet underneath him," T-Tezuka…you a-are driving… me insane!"

Tezuka takes his tongue out and takes off the rest of his clothing, "That's the plan…"

"Can you st-"Fuji loses his words and sucks in air as a reaction to Tezuka rapidly sticking his member into Fuji's entrance.

Tezuka pumps rapidly, slowly loosing himself with each movement. Fuji slowly lifts himself, putting his arms around Tezuka's neck and his lips on Tezuka's shoulder. His moans grow louder just as the scratches on Tezuka's back grow in quantity. The mix of blood, sweat, and moans just makes the whole activity increase in temperature.

Just as both were near their climax, Fuji whispers into Tezuka's ear, "I-I love…you Tezuka Kunimitsu."With a very load moan, both of them climax, Tezuka inside Fuji and Fuji onto Tezuka's stomach.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Fuji wraps himself around Tezuka under the covers. "Was I satisfying entertainment Tezuka?" Fuji grins and looks at Tezuka.

Tezuka smirks "More than satisfying…"

Fuji finds Tezuka's hands and laces his fingers around Tezuka's fingers, "That makes me very happy Tezuka…"

Tezuka gives Fuji gentle kiss on the lips and forehead, "I love you Fuji…and it'll always be that way."

Fuji smiles and soon sleep overtakes both of them. They fall asleep holding each other, with warm and beautiful smiles on their faces.

Fuji's eyes flutter open with the suns gentle rays flowing into the room. He looks around and smiles when he catches Tezuka peacefully sleeping. He gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and looks around the room; one particular object makes him almost jump out of the bed.

"Holy shit…" Fuji taps Tezuka lightly in order to wake him up.

Tezuka slowly opens his eyes and says huskily, "Fuji…what's wrong?"

"Get out of your bed and let's go take a shower…school starts in 30 fucking minutes your idiot!"

"Let's not go today…I'm sleepy and I want to stay in bed with you…"

"Are you always high in the morning? Come on!" Fuji shoves Tezuka off the bed and pulls him to the shower. He was lucky that Tezuka had his own bathroom because it wouldn't be good if Tezuka's mother found them showering together.

Tezuka smirks, "If you just want to shower together you don't have to use such a lame excuse…"

"Shut it!" Fuji turns on the warm water and goes under it…it made his ass feel much better because with the back pain he was feeling right now he had no idea how he was going to play tennis.

Tezuka stares at Fuji showering, "Fuji do you just provoke me on purpose?"

Fuji turns around confused but before he says anything Tezuka kisses him. The warm water running over both of them made the kiss more hot and passionate.

When they stop for air Tezuka whispers into Fuji's ear, "You look so hot when you are showering."

Fuji blushes and tries to pull away but Tezuka wraps his arms around Fuji to keep him from escaping. "We are going to be late Tezuka…let go."

Tezuka says lustfully, "Let's have sex here…"

Fuji smirks and pinches Tezuka's nipple making him release him, "Not now!" He gets out of the shower and dries himself off.

Tezuka smiles, "You being feisty just makes me harder…fine not now but just wait until I get my hands on you."

Fuji looks at his clothes with a worried face, "I can't wear this to school…they are soaked and dirty, Tezuka I'm borrowing some of your clothes.

A fully clothed Tezuka smiles at Fuji, "With one condition…"

Fuji lifts one eyebrow, "What?"

"I get to dress you"

Fuji turns his head to hide his blush, "That's not going to happen…"

Tezuka gets closer to Fuji and plays with a strand of his hair, "Then I guess you are going to miss your History exam." Tezuka smirks knowing he had won.

Fuji glares at Tezuka, "Fine."

Fuji spreads his arms in order to let Tezuka to put on the shirt. Tezuka smiled at Fuji's lightly flushed face. Tezuka puts the shirt on and lets his fingers caress Fuji's chest as he buttons the buttons.

Fuji makes low growl, "Stop playing."

Tezuka sits Fuji on the side of the bed in order to put his pants on, "I can't help it."

Fuji looks towards the wall; he was fighting the urge of just fucking 6 more times. He was proud of how far he had gotten until he felt his zipper being pulled up.

Fuji looks at Tezuka putting up the zipper's pant with his mouth, "What are you doing?"

Tezuka smiles, "Trying to get a reaction out of you"

"St-ughh" Fuji moans loudly when Tezuka uses his knee to nudge Fuji's semi harden length.

"You see what a good reaction…" Tezuka was just about to kiss Fuji until he heard a knock on the door.

Tezuka moves away from Fuji, "Open Mother."

Tezuka's mother smiled sweetly at the two boys, "You kids should hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yes Mother."

"Fuji-kun, are you okay you look awfully flustered."

Fuji nodded weakly, "Yes Ma'am "

"Well okay then, have a good day at school." Tezuka's mother closes the door behind her.

Fuji takes this chance to put on his shoes and to fix his hair. "Let's go…I just remembered I left my books in my house anyway so this whole dress up game wasn't necessary!"

Tezuka smirks, "It seems I wasn't the only one having fun though."

After fixing themselves, they both run down the stairs and say good bye to Tezuka's parents. Tezuka slows down and stops in front of the mail box to see if there was any mail.

Tezuka takes a letter out of the mail and reads what the envelope says dropping all his stuff in the process.

Fuji smiles, "What is it a love note from an admirer."" Fuji looks at the envelope and his smile disappears. "Tezuka…why does that say School Transfer Acceptance?"

**Authors Note: Im sooooo sorry it took so long..it's cz it's my 3****rd**** week at boarding school and im finally stable enough to write. B4 I was too busy so im sorry..here it is..pretty long as a present.!! How did ya guys like the sex scene…hawt riiight..it's going to be fun from now on! The chapters are going to take alittle longer than usual but its going to come out!**


	5. Lies

CH.5 Lies

Fuji dozes off in English class; his head was too full with thought to pay attention to his teacher giving lectures. He sighs; something didn't feel right about what happened this morning.

"_Tell me Tezuka! Why does this say School Transfer Acceptance?"_

"_It must be a mistake Fuji, don't worry. I'll just talk to my parents and they'll inform the school board that this is a mistake" _

"_Are you sure this is a mistake…"_

"_Positive…you go on ahead while I talk to my parents…"_

And that was the last time he talked to Tezuka all day. He hadn't seen him in the hallway while changing classes and he was worried. The bell rings loudly, pulling Fuji out of his thoughts. He walks to the tennis courts and smiles when he sees Tezuka leaving the changing room.

"Tezuka" Fuji waves at Tezuka.

Tezuka gives Fuji a weak smile and walks into the tennis court. Fuji's smile disappears, now he really felt something was wrong with Tezuka. After changing, Fuji quickly jogs to the tennis court and finds that everyone was in pair again. This works to his advantage since Tezuka was practicing alone.

Fuji stops the ball which Tezuka was expecting to come back to him with his racquet, "May a practice with you."

"…Sure."

Fuji serves the ball, "Why are you acting so strangely…"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitches, "There is nothing wrong…"

Fuji returns the ball with a smash, "Then why are you acting so distant?"

Tezuka reaches the ball in time and hits it softly so that it barely makes it past the net scoring the first point, "I'm not…"

Fuji expression changes "I need to get a drink of water. Excuse me…" Fuji rushes past Tezuka and walks to the water fountain behind the changing rooms. Fuji knew something was wrong with Tezuka and it angered him that Tezuka wouldn't tell him what's wrong. Fuji drinks water and splashes some on his face. He lifts his head to see a beautiful grin and beautiful brown eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"Why are you so mad?" Tezuka grins and moves closer to Fuji.

"I'm not mad…I'm just"

"Worried?" Tezuka places his hand on Fuji's cheek and he pushes him against the changing room building.

"Why would you…" Tezuka didn't give Fuji the chance to finish his sentence. He gives Fuji a rough and passionate kiss, having his tongue play with Fiji's. Fuji pants when they separated and looks deeply into Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka smiles, "Don't worry Fuji…we'll always be together. Nothing is going to get between our love…never."

Fuji smirks, "Off with your balls if that's not true."

Tezuka smiles and pulls Fuji off the wall, dragging him to the courts in order to continue practicing. At this moment Fuji felt relieved and he believed in Tezuka's words…but that soon changed.

The next day, classes went on as usual, boring and tiring. Fuji walks excitedly to the tennis courts; he wanted to see Tezuka since he hadn't seen him the whole day. As he enters the changing room, he hears worried voices talking to each other and huddled around the tennis club's member's cubbies.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asks curiously.

Sad eyes turn to look at him, Oishi winces out an answer. "The captain transferred out of schools and left his Seigaku jacket behind."

Fuji's eyes widened and his whole world starts spinning, he sits down on the bench near the window in order to stop himself from falling. "You're lying…"

Ryoma slowly approaches Fuji, "He left you a note…"

Fuji takes the note from Ryoma's hand and reads it to himself;

_Dear Fuji, I am truly sorry. My parents think this is for the best and I can't disobey them. I apologize for hiding this from you but I didn't want to make the last days we had together depressing. My love for you has and always will be strong and I won't forget you. I'll miss you…Love Tezuka_

"You are such a lying fucker…" Fuji mutters under his breath. "I won't give you a chance to miss me."

Fuji crumbles the note and stuffs it in his pocket. He runs out of the changing room and towards the gates of the school. He dials Tezuka's house number while running towards Tezuka's house.

A maid picks up, "Hello, Kunimitsu residence."

"Is Tezuka still there?" Fuji asks impatiently.

"Yes, he's about to leave for the airport. Wait, who is this?" Fuji hangs up after he hears what he had to hear.

Fuji reaches the front of Tezuka's house just as he was walking to the car. Fuji runs towards Tezuka and punches him, causing his glasses to fall off and Tezuka to fall on the floor.

"WHY! Why the heck would you lie to me like that! Why put my dam hopes up!" Fuji was on the verge of crying, anger and other emotions were getting the best of him. He could never keep his mask on when it had to do with Tezuka.

Tezuka's expression was cold and emotionless, "Fuji…I'm sorry."

Tezuka's cold expression angered Fuji more. Fuji smacks Tezuka, "Take that fake expression off your face god dammit! You can't hide your feelings behind that stupid mask of yours because I can read you like a book. Don't you fucking come with that bull shit, you are not sorry! I-If you were sorry… If you were really sorry…" Fuji breaks down and tears gracefully slide down his face,"then you wouldn't be leaving me…"

Tezuka's expression fills up with regret,"I just can't go back now…" He picks up his glasses and gets in the car, closing the door just before Fuji could stop him.

Fuji pounds on the window "Don't leave like this you coward! I thought you said you loved me! I thought you were sorry!

Tezuka avoids looking into Fuji's eyes through the window and orders the driver to drive towards the airport. He mouths an "I'm sorry" through the window to Fuji.

Fuji's tears wouldn't stop flowing. He looks at the car driving away and scream out, "I thought you said nothing will get between us…I guess you are just made up of lies!"

Tezuka heard that and it pierces his heart even more to hear it from the man he loved. Tezuka had to hold back tears and make himself believe this was for the best. When he arrives at the airport, they help him take out all his suitcases and he goes through all the travel procedures.

"Why are you headed to London?" a flight attendant asks on the plane while giving him a cup of coffee.

Tezuka looks at her wearily, "To attend Azure Academy."

The flight attendant smiles, "Wow you are very lucky to get accepted to such a great academy. You must be happy!"

That seems like the funniest joke Tezuka every heard, "…very" Tezuka says very sarcastically.

When Tezuka arrives at London he takes a cab to Azure Academy, luckily he was fluent in English. Once arriving, many people welcome him but Tezuka didn't bother to pay much attention to what any of them were saying.

"Are you happy to be in this Academy" the Principle asks him.

Tezuka forces himself to smile, "Very happy, thank you for accepting me."

Finally he is led to his room and he throws himself on is bed. He was tired and didn't want to start thinking about anything. Sleep soon overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep. Days pass by quickly and Tezuka slowly starts getting accustomed to the Academy. By the 2nd week he was already at the top of the academics since the work in the academy wasn't very difficult to handle. He already had his own fan club at this school and he was admired by everyone. The sad this is that none of this made Tezuka happy, he knew that in the depths of his heart he wanted to be in his old school, being the captain of Seigaku Tennis Team and being with Fuji.

One special morning, Tezuka puts on his schools uniform which was a white buttoned shirt, blue plaid pants, and a blue cloak outlined with gold thread. He sighs; this was the reason why all the fan girls called him Prince. Tezuka look like a prince in the uniform, it fit his looks very well but not his personality. He went outside and sat under a Sakura tree in order to read his favorite book.

Tezuka hears someone whisper to his ear, "Hello Prince Tezuka"

When he looks up, he sees a beautiful brunette boy with eyes that shined like the Pacific Ocean. The uniform of the school fit him even better than it did Tezuka; this boy looked like a real prince charming.

Tezuka's eyes widen and the books falls out of his hands, "…Fuji"


	6. Reappearance

Relented CH.6

Reappearance

Fuji smirks; he enjoyed seeing Tezuka's shocked expression. He was going to make sure Tezuka regrets transferring and he was going to enjoy making him suffer.

"Pardon me for startling you Prince Tezuka," Fuji bows gracefully trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"H-How are you here Fuji?" Tezuka stands up slowly still unsure if all this was a hallucination.

"I'm sorry, who is this Fuji you are talking about?" Fuji says sarcastically.

"Fuji, stop playing around…how did you get accepted?" Tezuka walks closer to Fuji while looking deep into the oceans in his eyes.

"I felt like not giving you the chance to miss me… what can I say, I'm brilliant, Azure Academy just begged me to come." Fuji's smile widens with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tezuka grins and clears his throat, walking even closer to Fuji, "Really?"

Fuji acts innocently and backs away while extending his hand for a shake, "Nice to meet you Prince Tezuka, my name is Syuu."

Tezuka looks curiously at Fuji, "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Fuji smiles innocently, "I'm just trying to be friends…and make you suffer. It was my pleasures making you're accomplice, I hope we become great friends." Fuji traces his finger from Tezuka's temples to his chin, smiles, and walks away.

Fuji slowly walks to his room, feeling eyes burn holes through his close, and giggles being carried by the spring breeze. Fuji sighs, even though it could work to his advantage, the uniform made him look too much like a Prince. One safe in his room, Fuji takes off the blue cloak and throws himself on his bed. He stares at the ceiling, "Why am I doing this?" The truth was Fuji came with the intention of bringing Tezuka back to Seigaku but in his own way. He wanted to see the extent of Tezuka's love for him and make him suffer for leaving in the first place. He was planning to act like a different person, as if they had never met each other and start from scratch. He wouldn't let Tezuka touch him…yet he will tempt Tezuka, just for the sake of driving him insane.

"The first to surrender loses…but I have a feeling I might lose myself first." Fuji sighs but sits up when he hears keys being inserted in the door knob of the neighboring room. Fuji smiles when he hears the door close and unbuttons his shirt.

"I guess the game is on…time to tempt him." Fuji opens the door of his neighbor and smiles at Tezuka's surprised look.

"What a surprise, I guess we are neighbors Prince Tezuka." Fuji walks over and lies on his side on Tezuka's bed.

"Yes…what a coincidence." Tezuka smiles and he traces Fuji's beautiful chest with his eyes.

"Why are you here Fu..Syuu?" Tezuka stands over his bed.

"I'm here to learn more about you Prince; you must have had an amazing life before you came here."

"Not as amazing as you expect." Tezuka sits on the edge of his bed near Fuji's legs.

"Did you have friends?" Fuji sits up, distancing himself from Tezuka a little.

"Many, the regulars in my Tennis club were my closest friends." Tezuka smiles because he had an idea where this was leading to.

"Any best friend in particular?"

"Yes, his name was…Oishi." Tezuka smirks when he sees Fuji's expression change.

"…oh… that's nice." Fuji directs his attention to the wall nearest him.

Tezuka smiles at Fuji's jealousy, "Actually my real best friend's name is Fuji Syuuske."

Fuji smiles, knowing that he had won this short battle; he had got Tezuka to change his answer. "Oh he must be a really good guy."

"He is…but emotional at times" Tezuka smiles and winces when Fuji kicks him.

"Pardon me…my foot slipped. Were there any girls you liked?"

"No…not at all."

"That must not be true," Fuji grins mischievously, "With your looks you must have had many fan girls like you do now."

"I did…but the person I liked wasn't a girl, it was my best friend Fuji." Tezuka's face softens; he knew this was leading to a confession of his love.

"Wow…so you liked a guy. How long ago did you fall in love with him?" Fuji looks at Tezuka; he knew he was controlling the conversation.

"I've been in love with him since the 1st week I met him." Tezuka looks sincerely at Fuji but he avoids Tezuka's eyes.

Fuji clears his throat, "W-Why did you fall in love with him?"

"It would take me a week to explain the reasons why I love him. He is beautiful, a genius, excellent at tennis, caring, and he is just like me. He wears a smile as his mask in order to protect his heart; he distances himself from the world with that mask of his. I think the only reason we became best friends was because my love and understanding of him…I truly love him."

Fuji looks blankly at Tezuka, he felt as if he could give himself up to Tezuka at that moment, but that wasn't going to happen. "I-I need to go do something in my room. Nice talking to you." Fuji rushes to the door but as he reaches for the door knob, Tezuka puts his hand on it. He wraps his free hand around Fuji's waist, pinning him to the door.

"Don't leave Fuji…" Tezuka makes trails of kisses down Fuji's neck. Fuji turns himself around to face Tezuka and caresses his cheek while looking lustfully into his eyes. They both come in for a passionate kiss but Fuji softly bites Tezuka's bottom lip, licking the drop of blood. He whispers into Tezuka's ear, "First win is mine…by the way, my name is Syuu. Also you should do something about that hard on." He smiles evilly at Tezuka and leaves to his room leaving Tezuka in total shock.

The next morning Fuji walks to class with his fan girl group following him. He sighs, he still hadn't gotten used to using his skill to make them more disciplined, and he decides to give it a try.

"Hello girls." Fuji gives them a bright smile.

"Good morning Prince Fuji." The girls respond dreamily,

"I would like it more if you girls didn't follow me around, then when I see you when I leave my campus house, it wouldn't be special."

"Yes Prince Fuji."

"Okay then, see you later my beautiful Princesses." Fuji smiles and walks away from the dissolving girls, he was happy he had skills.

While walking to Music class, Fuji spots Tezuka talking to a girl. He hides behind a poll and spies on them. It bothers him how Tezuka was smiling and talking happily to the girl, "Dammit…what's worse is that I'm jealous."

"You are jealous of what?"

Fuji jumps when he hears Tezuka behind me, "Um…nothing."

Tezuka smiles, "It's my win this time…it's a tie." Tezuka laughs and walks away but before he disappears he looks back to Fuji. "If you want to play a game…I'm going to make sure you are the one to lose."

After class, Fuji walks to the library, he knew Tezuka's daily routine by heart and he was sure he was there reading that stupid book he always reads. Fuji looks inside through the window and sees Tezuka sitting completely alone in the room; he looks around him and enters the library. Fuji closes the door behind him and locks it without having Tezuka notice.

Fuji sits next to Tezuka, "Um…Prince Tezuka, I need help with my math homework."

Tezuka looks at Fuji suspiciously and smiles, "I'm glad to help Syuu."

Fuji waits a few minutes after Tezuka starts explaining to him thing he already knows in order to start his plan. He pushes Tezuka's chair back along with his own which causes Fuji to land on Tezuka with Fuji on all fours facing down at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy…" Fuji smiles and starts rubbing his body against Tezuka's pelvis.

"Nghh…" Tezuka moaned loudly.

Fuji stops and leans down in order to talk to Tezuka one inch away from his lips, "I'm leading 2 to 1; I'm not planning to lose." Fuji smiles feeling accomplished and gets up to leave.

Tezuka uses his foot to make Fuji fall on his back and gets on top of him, pinning him down to the floor. Tezuka smirks, "You are not getting away…I don't plan to let you be ahead because I also don't like losing."


	7. Physicality

Relented Ch.7

Physicality

Fuji struggles to get free as Tezuka rips a piece of his shirt and uses it to tie Fuji's wrists to the only chair standing. He kicks and tries to set his hands free but he finds it useless and resorts to glaring at Tezuka.

Fuji smirks, "I didn't know you were so kinky Tezuka."

Tezuka smiles, "Too bad we don't have handcuffs."

Fuji's eyes follow Tezuka's movements, "What are you planning to do to me?"

Tezuka's smirks, "You know the answer to that question better than I do. Having sex in the library doesn't sound so bad." Tezuka gets on all fours over Fuji and starts unbuttoning his shirt while leaving trails of kisses on Fuji's neck.

Fuji's breaths get a little heavier and he fakes fear, "No Tezuka. We just met about a week ago and this will be my first time." Fuji tries hard not to laugh at his own bad acting.

Tezuka grins, "Syuu…don't worry you'll enjoy this."

Before Fuji could say anymore, Tezuka kissed him and their tongues danced with each other. Tezuka bit Fuji's lips softly, drawing blood from them, and lapping his tongue on the wound. He earned a loud moan from Fuji.

When they pull away Fuji licks his lips, they taste like green tea and blood. He wants Tezuka to fuck him like there is no tomorrow but he wasn't going to surrender to lust before Tezuka regrets leaving him.

"I thought that you were in love with your friend Fuji?"

Tezuka directs a confused look at Fuji which turns into a smirk, "I don't love Fuji anymore because I'm in love with you Syuu."

That felt like a needle to the heart even if Tezuka was still saying he was in love with him. Those are the last words Fuji wants to come out of Tezuka's mouth. Even if Syuu is Fuji's made up character, it still hurts him that Tezuka mentioned another man's name. "Oh…well I am sorry Tezuka but I'm not in love with you."

Tezuka laughs, "Oh really, I'll show you just how crazy you are about me. " Tezuka kisses Fuji's neck, leaving red marks and a trail of kisses down his chest. He rubs Fuji's nipples, sucking, licking, and biting them lightly.

"Nghh…" Fuji bites his lower lip to keep himself form moaning, he was not going to give in first.

"Why are you holding back? I love your beautiful voice."

Tezuka was determined to make Fuji scream from pleasure. He slips Fuji's pants off and smiles at how his length pushed on the striped boxers he had on. "If you are not in love with me then why are you enjoying this? Why are you so hard?"

"I'm not e-nghh… s-stop T-Tezuka." Tezuka continues pumping Fuji's length despite his pleads; he rubs the tip before placing the whole member in his mouth.

"Ah ahh nghh" Fuji bites his bottom lip harder, drawing more blood from it. It wasn't long before he releases into Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka swallows all of what Fuji gave him and moved closer to Fuji's mouth.

"Tired already? By the way you have a lovely voice Syuu."

Fuji twitches and gets annoyed at how lustful Tezuka says that fake name, "Let me go Tezuka I don't like this."

Tezuka gets angry, "Would you stop lying to yourself! Don't you see how you are moaning, how much pleasure I'm causing you to feel?" Tezuka gives Fuji a rough kiss, licking the trail of blood on Fuji's lips and fighting with his tongue to see who dominates the kiss.

When they pull apart Fuji avoids looking into Tezuka's icy eyes. Even in this heated passion, his eyes still sent chills up Fuji's spine. He also didn't want Tezuka to notice how flushed his face was. "S-Stop…this is disgusting. We are both men." Fuji knew this was going to anger Tezuka more and he was going to continue with more determination but deep down this is what Fuji wants.

"Then if it's so disgusting then what I'm going to do next won't affect you." Tezuka licks Fuji's inner thigh, tracing his contours until he reached his entrance. He licks the outside ring, preparing it for thwat was soon going to enter it.

"Ah nghh ahh pl-please Tezuka, sto-p" It hurt Fuji to say those words, he felt that if Tezuka did stop then he was going to go insane. Even though he wanted this, he hated to lose especially when his opponent deserves the punishment.

"You see how you moan? How can you not say that you are enjoying this? I know you love this…I know you love me."

"I don't love this and I don't love you." Fuji tries to look serious but this only encourages Tezuka to continue. Tezuka slowly inserts two fingers in Fuji's entrance. Fuji feels pain at first but that feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure. Fuji found himself pounding onto Tezuka's fingers, wanting more heat and pleasure. The fingers increase to three as Fuji's moans get louder and the heat is drives him insane.

"Te-tez-ukaa!"

Tezuka smiles, "Please say my name again Syuu!"

That's it, Fuji got fed up. Even thought it hurt him to stop and he was holding tightly to his last strip of sanity, he stopped pounding onto Tezuka's fingers.

"D-don't call me Syuu ever again…"

Tezuka acts confused, "What do you mean? That's your name."

Fuji gets agitated , he knew this was Tezuka's plan for winning this game and right now Fuji doesn't care if he loses or not. "You bastard, you know it' not. It annoys me that you say that name so lustful and loving."

Tezuka smirks, "So do you admit defeat?" As he talks, he slowly restarts the movement of his fingers inside Fuji.

"Nghh ahh, I-I admit defeat. Yo-you win so p-please stop torturing me!"

Tezuka unties Fuji before replacing his fingers with his length, pounding so hard into Fuji that is knocks the air out of him. After he inhales in a heavy pant, he raises himself and places his hands around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka's thrusts get deeper, hitting the right spot in Fuji and causing him to leave lines of red on Tezuka's back.

"Ahh ah ahh, please br-break me."

"F-Fuji…glad to"

"Te-tezukaaa"

They came together and lay on the floor exhaustedly. This time was better than the first by five folds. Tezuka wraps his arms around Fuji who is laying on top of him.

"I guess I win…"

Fuji pounds Tezuka lightly on the chest, "You don't deserve it…you left me all alone without even thinking twice.

"I'm sorry Fuji; at that time I was confused and thought that I had to follow my parent's orders even if it hurt me."

Fuji felt warm tears falling from his eyes onto Tezuka's chest. He laughed bitterly," Did you ever think about how much it'll hurt me? After trusting your promise of our relationship's safety I came crashing down to reality by seeing you leave for what I thought was forever. De you know how engulfed my mind was in the memories we had together? The de depression I fell into showed my true face to everyone…your leaving broke my mask permanently.

Tezuka looked up at the ceiling and tried to picture how miserable Fuji must have felt when he wasn't there. "Why? Why were you so sad? Why did you come to find me? The way I tried to convince myself to leave was by saying that you'll find someone better than me. I thought you would find someone who may not love you as much as I do, but would make you happier."

Fuji places a gentle kiss on Tezuka's chest, "That is where you have it wrong Tezuka, there is no other person that is better for me. There is no one I will love more than I love you now Tezuka Kunimitsu. There is no one that would make me happier. With you by my side I don't have to use my mask because I'm truly happy.

Tezuka smiles, "And you ask why I'm so crazy over you…I love you with all my heart Fuji Syuuske"

Fuji rises slowly nudging Tezuka in his groin by mistake as he got up. "Nghh, be careful Fuji"

Fuji smirks, "What, do you want to go a second round since you are still very sensitive." Fuji gives Tezuka a gentle kiss on the lips and smiles, "Too bad, no second round for you mister. Look at the mess we've left and people will come here any minute."

Tezuka looks around the room, "Doing in the library wasn't that bad."

Fuji sighs, "Where did straight laced Tezuka go, huh?"

Fuji and Tezuka start putting on their cloths, occasionally teasing each other. Tezuka fixed the chairs while Fuji walked over to the storage room to look for something to clean up the mess on the floor.

Fuji came back with paper towels, "This is the worst part of doing it on the floor"

Tezuka laughs the laugh he can only show Fuji, "Why don't we keep it as a memory of this great adventure?"

Fuji finishes cleaning up and throws the paper towels away, "That's nasty Tezuka…"

Tezuka wraps his arms around Fuji's waist in a steel wrong grip, "You make me this way."

Fuji blushes, "Stop being an idiot."

Tezuka traces a line down Fuji's chest sine he had his shirt unbuttoned. He looks up at Fuji and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "I can't help it; you stored away all my rationality."

Fuji smiles, "I'm sorry, I lost the key to where I stored it. Maybe I'll try to find it if you give me the key to my sanity."

Tezuka laughs, "Never."

"Sensei, the door is locked. Isn't it supposed to be open all day?" "I have a spare key right here, move aside please."

Fuji looks at Tezuka in alert, "Shit…not again."

**Authors note: Hey you guys!!! Trust me I didn't forget you!! I am very busy now, boarding school life is very challenging and the teachers are merciless. Well I hope you liked this chapter…I made it especially long and especially lovey dovey!! PLEASE leave comments because I am here thinking to myself that I am a horrible writer and that no one likes my stories. Well until next chapter buh bye!!**


	8. Obstacle

Ch. 8 Obstacle

Tezuka gathers his and Fuji's things and pulls him towards the closest window. The rusty window creaks as Tezuka forces it open and throws their things outside. He jumps outside and helps Fuji get out, closing the window behind him.

Fuji sighs, "That was close."

Tezuka pulls Fuji down with him, having him duck his head as the teacher and her student's look around the library. "We have to get out of here…on three we run to our dorm. It is close but make sure no one sees us." Tezuka grins, "Sounds like fun right?"

Fuji holds Tezuka's hand, "one…two…three!" They run as fast as they could, avoiding open areas where people can catch both princes in this tattered condition. Safe in Fuji's room, they relax, sinking onto Fuji's bed.

Fuji laughs, "You saw the guy across the hall's face. He was so confused when he saw us running in here."

Tezuka smiles, panting heavily, "Yes, I saw that. Dam, running tired me out."

Fuji smirks, "I guess our captain is out of shape is he not?"

"I guess I am. When are we returning to Japan so I can get back in shape?"

Fuji looks up at the ceiling, "Not yet, think of this as a vacation with me. We'll leave like in a week." With that, Fuji stands up and opens his drawer. He takes out a towel which he wraps around his lower body after he takes off his clothes. He smiles, knowing that Tezuka watched him the whole time.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should take one too."

Tezuka smirks, "Is that an invitation to take a shower with you."

Fuji smiles, "Aw too bad Mr. Naughty, it's not going happen when we share a floor with 2 other people." He walks out of the room, walking a few steps to the right which led him to the bathroom. He was happy to see that no one was using any of the two showers. He enters the one farthest to the door, draping his towel over the blurred glass door. He reaches for the silver knob for the hot water and lets the water wash over him. He hadn't showed it before but his ass hurt quite a bit so this shower was helping take away the pain. Fuji reaches for the soap, dropping it on the white tiled shower floor. As he reaches down to get it, he feels a cold finger enter him.

"Ngh…Tezuka get off me." Surprisingly, it felt better when he was being showered in hot water.

Tezuka pushes Fuji against the shower wall opposite from the shower head, taking his finger out of him but kissing him passionately. Fuji resists, pushing Tezuka away.

"Get out. Someone will catch us."

Tezuka smiles, "Don't worry, no one is here right now." Tezuka tries kissing Fuji again, slipping his tongue inside of Fuji's mouth. Their tongues battle as Fuji drapes his legs around Tezuka's hips and two of Tezuka's fingers enter Fuji.

After their interesting shower session, a very flushed Fuji dresses in front of a fully dressed Tezuka. Fuji reaches for his cloak in his closet and puts it on. Fuji reaches for his shoes, his back towards Tezuka, "Can you stop burning holes onto my back…"

"I can't help it; your body is a masterpiece."

Fuji blushes, "Let's go, it's lunchtime."

Fuji walks out of his room with Tezuka trailing behind. Tezuka jogs a bit in order to catch up, "Why so shy Fuji?"

"Shut up…"

Tezuka smirks, "You look beautiful with that tint of pink outlining your cheeks Fuji."

"Shut up Tezuka…"

"It reminds me of the face you put on when we did it in the shower."

"Okay that's it!" Fuji turns around to smack Tezuka but accidently bumps into something.

Fuji looks down and see's a beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl on the floor. "'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He helps her up but notices something as he brings her up, "Ami?"

The girl gasps and smiles, "Fuji! I thought I was never going to see you again."

Fuji smiles happily which bothers Tezuka a bit because that smiles belongs to him, "I know, after your parents forced you to move because of-" Fuji didn't get to finish what he was saying because Ami take his lips and shocks both Tezuka and him.

Fuji pushes her away, "Ami! Why did you do that?"

Tezuka mutters, "You seemed to enjoy it."

Fuji whispers to Tezuka, "It's not like that anymore…"

Tezuka glares at Fuji, "Anymore?"

Ami smiles brightly at Tezuka, "Fuji used to be my boyfriend when I was in Japan but my parents forced me to move here and we had to break up." She looks at Fuji, "but it's destiny that you applied here, now we can start over!" Ami turns to Tezuka to ask him his name but by that time Tezuka was walking away.

Fuji yells worriedly, "Wait Tezuka!" He tries to run after him but Ami holds him back, "Wait Fuji, we have a lot of things to catch up on."

Tezuka stomps up the stairs and slams his room door behind him. He shoves everything off his bed and throws himself on it. He was boiling with jealousy and wanted to punch a hole in the wall right now.

He sighs, "I shouldn't act so childishly. She came on to him and they aren't going to go out. I'm sure Fuji will set things clear and we'll put all of this behind us." Tezuka reaches for his wallet, opening it, and admiring the picture in it. It was a picture of him and Fuji before they came here, holding hands under a sakura tree. Both of them looked so happy, Tezuka sighs again.

"I wish we could go back to this time, together at Seigaku…" Tezuka drifts into sleep holding the picture in his hand.

_Fuji bends down a gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. His eyes which were as deep as the Pacific Ocean showed sadness. He smiled bitterly, "I love you Tezuka…and I'm truly sorry."_

Tezuka wakes up and places a finger on his lips, "Was that a dream…" He gets off his bed as he hears footsteps in the next room. "Fuji!"

Tezuka goes next door and opens the door, smiling apologetically at Fuji, "I'm sorry for acting like that Fuji."

Fuji doesn't look at Tezuka, "It's fine, it's not like I really cared."

Tezuka looks at Fuji with a shocked expression, "What's wrong Fuji?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then look at me…"

Fuji keeps his back to him which angers Tezuka. Tezuka grabs Fuji's chin and stares into his eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?"

Fuji glares at Tezuka, the Pacific Ocean in his eyes froze over, "I'm acting normal and can you get your hands off me."

Tezuka lets go at Fuji and glares at him, "You seemed to like me touching you just this morning!"

Fuji laughs sarcastically and claps, "Let's all cheer for Tezuka. You've been great fun, but I'm tired of playing with you."

Tezuka clenches his fists, "What do you mean tired of playing with me?"

Fuji smirks, "Do you want me to spell it out for you? I never loved you; you were just a substitute for Ami. The reason why I came here wasn't to bring you back; it was to be with Ami."

Tezuka slams Fuji against the wall and kisses him passionately. Fuji stays completely still and waits until Tezuka moves away. Fuji says sarcastically, "Are done yet? Keep some of the little dignity and pride you have left. Leave my room now! "

Tezuka tries to stay composed but his voice was about to crack and tears were on the verge of falling. He lets go of Fuji and looks at him, "Was it all lies? How you said no one could make you happier than me? How I have the key to your sanity?"

Fuji smiles, "Yes…get over it."

Tezuka smiles bitterly, "Well I applaud you Fuji, for being such a great actor. Well let me tell you, I meant everything I said." Tezuka walks to the door, "Have a happy life with Ami", and slams it behind him.

Tezuka sinks to the floor once inside his room, tears soaking his pants. He places his hands over his face, trying to compose himself, but it proved impossible. He laughs bitterly, "I'm never composed when it comes to Fuji." He wipes the tears from his face with the back of his hand, "I guess there is nothing keeping me here anymore." He opens his suitcase and empties his drawers and closet into it.

He dials the airport number, "Excuse me, when's the next flight to Japan?"

"Today, at 5 in the afternoon."

"Thank you." Tezuka hangs up, this was just enough time to gather his things and tell the school he is leaving. He walks outside, trying to keep himself composed and greeting people who greeted him back. He reaches the Chairman's office and walks towards his secretary's desk.

"May I speak to the Chairman?"

The secretary looks up from the computer and smiles, "Of course Tezuka, I'll tell him you are coming in."

Tezuka forced himself to smile, "Thank you."

The Chairman smiles at Tezuka as he walks in and stands up to greet him. "It's nice to see you Tezuka."

"It's nice to see you too Chairman."

"What brings you here?"

"I want to go back home and return to my former school."

The chairman frowns, "Is something wrong Tezuka? Is there something you don't like about the school?"

Tezuka shakes his head and smiles, "No it's not the school, it's me. The school is wonderful, but I can never get used to living this way. I prefer my life back in Japan, I'm truly sorry.

"Is there any way we can get you stay here Tezuka? You are a wonderful student."

Tezuka shakes his head and says softly, "I just want to go home…"

The Chairman sighs, "Okay, I'll make the arrangements. When are you going back to Japan?"

"I'm returning today."

The Chairman looks at Tezuka, "So Soon?"

"Yes."

The chairman sighs again, "I'll call a taxi for you." He turns to Tezuka and shakes his hand, "You were a wonderful student. If you change your mind, we always have our arms open for you."

Tezuka nods, "Thank you." He walks out of the office and bows to the secretary. At least the people here care for him, just like his teammates back in Japan, except one.

Tezuka walks back to his dorm, mentally giving his farewells to this campus. He had enjoyed his time here but he felt that every time he said farewell to something, he was just saying farewell to his memories of himself and Fuji. He enters his room, looks for anything he must have missed packing, and closes his suitcase. He checks that his passport plus everything he needs is in his bag and rolls his suitcase out the door. As he closes his door for the last time, Fuji walks out of his room.

Fuji looks at Tezuka's suitcase and then at Tezuka, "Are you leaving?"

Tezuka glares at Fuji, "Why would you care?"

Fuji walks past Tezuka, "I don't."

Tezuka looks at Fuji walk away, "I wish you happiness, even if you took away every bit I had."

Fuji stops walking but stops himself from turning around, "Good Bye."

Tezuka grips his bag as he watches Fuji walk away, his last hope shattered. He carries the suitcase down the stairs and walks towards the taxi. He smiles sadly at all his classmates which said bye to him and wished him luck.

"Don't leave Prince Tezuka!"

Tezuka turns around to a group of teary eyed fan girls, "I'm sorry but I have to."

They start crying, "We'll miss you Prince."

"I will as well, Good Bye."

Everyone waves at him as he enters the Taxi. He waves back and tells the taxi driver to drive, "To the airport please."

Tezuka looks up at the brown ceiling of the taxi, "I guess this it, the end of me and Fuji." Tears start streaming down Tezuka's face but he wipes them away, "I shouldn't cry because of him, he doesn't deserve it." Tezuka's phone starts vibrating and he searches his bag for it.

"Hello, Tezuka speaking."

"Hello, this is Ami's friend."

"Bye-"

"Wait! I have something important to tell you"

Tezuka sighs, "What?"

"Ami is blackmailing Fuji in order to have him go out with her. He broke up with you because he didn't want you to get involved."

Tezuka holds his breath; he couldn't believe what he just heard, "How can I trust that you are telling the truth?"

"You decide if you believe me or not, I just don't want Ami to take advantage of Prince Fuji like that."

"Why-"Tezuka stops talking when he hears the line go dead.

Tezuka closes his phone and looks at the taxi driver, "Please return to Azure Academy!"

**Authors note: SORRRYYY!!! *Bows**bows* I know it's been a month but I've had finals and super hard projects, but guess what!! I'm on winter vacation right now so I have time to write. I also made it longer than usual! Hope you like the drama! BTW I MIGHT..LIKE 80% GOING TO START A NEW STORY VERY SOON. I ALREADY HAVE A IDEA SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**


	9. Amour

Ch.9 Amour

Tezuka looks out the window, sighing at how slow the taxi driver was driving. Though he knew it was just his impatience winning over his rationality. Tezuka smiles as they pass a decorated tree, yellows, greens, and reds shining brightly at him.

Tezuka draws patterns on the window with his finger, "It's almost Christmas…"

The taxi driver looks at Tezuka, "We're here sir."

Tezuka looks out the window again; yes it was Azure Academy, "Thank you." Tezuka takes a few bills out of his wallet, "Will this be enough to pay for the ride and have you wait here for a while?"

Taxi driver nodded, a bit surprised, "Yes, of course."

Tezuka opens the car door and walks quickly through the school entrance, ignoring the questioning faces.

He sighs as he see's his fan club again, "You're back prince Tezuka!"

Tezuka smiles and walks past them, "Just getting something important I forgot."

They frown and watch him approach Ami and Prince Fuji. Tezuka grabs Fuji's arm and pulls Fuji towards him, holding him by the waist.

"Get away from him Ami, he's mine."

Fuji avoids looking at Tezuka, "Get off of me Tezuka!"

Ami glares at Tezuka, but plasters an innocent look on her face, "What are you talking about Tezuka? See, Fuji doesn't want you touching him, he's my boyfriend!" She says this loud enough so that people around them would be attracted to this strange scene.

Tezuka glares back, "I know you blackmailed Fuji in order to have him go out with you! And this is what I mean…" Tezuka holds Fuji closer, grabs his chin, and gives him a gentle kiss. Everyone around them gasp, mostly no one knew Prince Fuji and Prince Tezuka had that kind of relationship.

Their fan girls squeal, "So beautiful!"

Tezuka looks back at an infuriated Ami, "I don't care if you tell everyone about our relationship! See where that gets you since most likely the whole school will know by this afternoon with what I just did. Let's go Fuji." Tezuka pulls Fuji by the hand towards their dormitory and up the stairs to his room.

Fuji backs Tezuka against the door as Tezuka locks it; he takes his cloak off, "I can't believe you just did that Tezuka."

Tezuka places his hand on Fuji's cheek and kisses him passionately, "I told you, you still have the key to my rationality." Tezuka take's Fuji's cloak off and unbuttons his shirt.

Fuji looks at Tezuka apologetically, his Pacific Oceans glistening beautifully, "I'm sorry Tezuka, for everything. I shouldn't have let her use me like that."

Tezuka smiles and carries Fuji to his bed, placing him gently on it, "It's my fault for actually doubting that you love me, but your words hurt, they are my worst nightmare."

Fuji kisses Tezuka lovingly on the forehead, nose, cheek, and mouth, "How can you ever doubt I love you? I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu, for who you are, your stoic self."

Tezuka laughs, "You are going to regret that you said that, my sadistic Fuji." Tezuka claims Fuji's parted lips, slips his tongue inside and plays with Fuji's tongue. Their tongues battle for dominance and Tezuka's explores Fuji's mouth, drawing a quiet moan from Fuji.

Tezuka looks down at Fuji once they part and admires the beauty below him. He could almost see wings extended from Fuji's back, like an angel, his angel. He plays with Fuji's silky brown hair and looks at his clear, endless blue eyes.

Fuji smiles at him, "What wrong Tezuka?"

Tezuka takes a mental picture of that perfect smile, storing it forever in his mind, "I was just thinking."

Fuji caresses Tezuka's cheek, "Hmm, about what?"

Tezuka places his hand on top of Fuji's, leaning his face towards it, "On how beautiful you are. Like an angel."

Fuji blushes lightly and pulls Tezuka down, slightly nibbling on his ear, "If I'm your angel, then you are my god." Fuji kisses Tezuka's neck, leaving beautiful red marks on his flawless sink. He unbuttons Tezuka's shirt, leaving trails of kisses as he does.

He unzips Tezuka's pants with his teeth and hears Tezuka's breath hitch which causes him to laugh, "You're usually doing this to me, it's nice to have it the other way around."

Tezuka smirks "Don't think it'll last long, I'll let you have your fun for now."

Fuji takes Tezuka's pants off, throwing them carelessly across the room. He smiles as his see's a bulge in Tezuka's underwear and bends down, licking the bulge through the boxer's material.

"Nghh..F-Fuji I will have my revenge."

Fuji smirks, taking Tezuka's boxer's off to reveal a fully erect member. He rubs the shaft, increasing his pace just to hear Tezuka's beautiful moans. Fuji licks the head and runs his tongue down the shaft, then places the member in his mouth. He sucks and licks Tezuka's length until his mouth fills with cum, which he swallows happily.

Fuji looks up at the flustered Tezuka, licking his lips, "Hmm, good." Fuji gets closer to Tezuka's face, kissing him eagerly to have him taste himself.

Tezuka props himself on an elbow and sucks Fuji's nipple, biting it lightly. Fuji leans his head on Tezuka's shoulder and uses his hand to keep his balance. Tezuka pushes a finger into Fuji, smiling as Fuji whimpers lightly.

"You bastard…"

Tezuka smirks, "Just for that, here, two more." Tezuka pushes two more fingers into Fuji, driving Fuji practically insane. The scissoring motions didn't help either. Fuji winces when Tezuka removes his fingers and lies down on the bed, hands behind his head and his manhood standing proud.

Fuji looks at Tezuka, a bit confused, "What's wrong?"

Tezuka smiles, "Revenge, enter it in yourself…"

Fuji glares at Tezuka, but smiles evilly, "Fine!" Fuji places his hands on Tezuka's stomach for balance, and slowly lowers himself on Tezuka's member. Once it was completely in, he moves his hips up and down, moaning softly at each thrust.

Fuji smiles at Tezuka and moans loudly, knowing that it will turn him on, "Ahh…Ku-ni-mi-tsu!"

Tezuka bites his lips, he wasn't planning to have Fuji control him, "That won't work Fuji."

Fuji slows down the pace, dragging on each thrust, "Ku-ni-mi-tsu!"

Tezuka groans, Fuji knows him too well, "O-Okay, fine!" Tezuka switches their positions by pushing Fuji softly onto the bed. He places Fuji's legs over his shoulder and takes his length almost completely out, only leaving the head inside, then plunges inside.

Fuji grips the sheets under him, "Ahhhhhhh…"

Tezuka keeps pounding into Fuji, drawing loud moans from him and himself. Tezuka bends down to give Fuji a passionate kiss and Fuji wraps his arms around Tezuka's neck, keeping him close.

"Nghh…I-I'm going to come…"

Tezuka thrusts into Fuji one last time, and they cum together, screaming each other's names. Tezuka lands exhaustedly next to Fuji. He smiles, and turns to his side, facing Fuji, "I missed you…"

Fuji smiles and places his head on Tezuka's chest, lacing his fingers with Tezuka's, "You won't ever again because I'll always be by your side."

Tezuka kisses Fuji's hand, "Promise?"

Fuji smiles, "Promise."

Tezuka sighs happily at all the noise in Ryoma's house, he hasn't heard this much ruckus in a while. The whole team was in Ryoma's house celebrating Christmas Eve and their captains and tensai's return. The house was brightly decorated, lights adorning every wall, and the same yellows, greens, and reds he had seen before, adorned this Christmas tree. Tezuka sat on a couch in the living room, where they were all gathered, and looked at his team enjoying themselves.

"Yo,Viper! That's not where the missal toe should go!"

"Idiot! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you idiot." Momo grabs Kaidoh by the collar, as they have a fierce glare battle.

Eiji pushes Momo and Kaidoh under the missal toe, "Now you guys have to kiss nya!

Momo and Kaidoh look up at the missal toe and then let go of each other, "EHHH?"

Tezuka laughs as Momo and Kaidoh run away from Eiji who was trying to force them to kiss. Fuji hands him eggnog and sits next to Tezuka, "Here."

Tezuka smiles, "Thank you."

Fuji smiles lovingly at Tezuka, "You've missed them right? Your team…"

Tezuka kisses Fuji gently on the lips totally forgetting where they were, "Yeah, I have."

Fuji and Tezuka turn their heads towards the rest of the living room finding 14 eyes looking back at them. Oishi turns away, his face bright red and Eiji smiles, eyes wide open at the sight he just saw. Inui pulls out his notebook saying data as Kawamura dries up the eggnog he dropped on the floor. Ryoma pulls down his hat, smirking, as Momo and Kaidoh stare ahead, mouth open.

Fuji laughs and Tezuka clears his throat, "You guys didn't know?"

Everyone shakes their head. Fuji stands up, wrapping his arm around Tezuka's waist, "Tezuka and I are going out and have been for a few months."

Oishi steps forward, still flushed, "Well, we are all happy for you." Everyone nods in agreement.

Eiji looks outside, "IT' SNOWING!"

Everyone runs outside, including Fuji and Tezuka. Fuji looks up at the sky, Tezuka's hand in his, and sticks out his tongue, letting snowflakes melt on it. Tezuka looks at his watch, smiling when it turns twelve, and takes out a small box with a blue bow on it from his pocket.

He gives it Fuji, "Merry Christmas Fuji."

Fuji looks at the box, surprised, "Tezuka…you shouldn't have."

Tezuka smiles "Open it."

Fuji opens the box, finding two silver rings in it. One with Tezuka Kunimitsu etched on it, and the other with Fuji Shusuke. "Their beautiful Tezuka…"

Tezuka takes out the one with his name on it and puts it on Fuji's finger, kissing it, "So that I'll be with you everywhere you go."

Fuji smiles and takes the other one and puts it on Tezuka's finger, "And I'll be with you as well." Fuji places his hands on Tezuka's cheeks and rests his forehead on Tezuka's, "I love you and I'll love you till the end of time Tezuka."

Tezuka places his hands on top of Fuji's, "I love you and I'll love you till the end of time Fuji."

Fuji smiles a smile that challenges the suns light, "We're home Tezuka."

Tezuka kisses Fuji gently, "Yes, where we really belong."

**Authors note: Yay! The end!! I hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing this one. PLEASE REVIEW TO SEE IF THIS WAS ANY GOOD! PWEESSEE!It was my first P.O.T fanfic and they are my favorite couple! Thanx for all your support and reviews, I appreciate them. Happy early Merry X-mas!! **


End file.
